Small cutting tools such as scissors, snips, and clippers are useful for applications in which it is desirable to remove small amounts of material from an item being trimmed. For example, small scissors or snips may be used to trim thread used in sewing or leader line used to attach a fishing lure to a fishing line. The small size of such tools makes them easy to carry so that they are readily available when needed. However, even small cutting tools present hazards unless precautions are taken to provide protection from sharp cutting edges or pointed blade tips.
Separate carrying cases may be provided with small cutting tools to protect people and objects from contacting sharp tool edges. A case also serves to protect sharp parts of a tool from being damaged by contact with other objects. Separate tool cases are easily lost or misplaced, leaving one to carry an unprotected tool. Or one may inadvertently place a tool in the wrong case. The tool may not be held securely in a mismatched case or protection from the tool may be inadequate.
Some tools are provided with features to lessen the risk of contact with sharp edges or pointed tips. Scissors may be provided with rounded blade tips. Unfortunately, rounded blade tips may make the scissors less useful for precise cutting and trimming. Some clippers or trimmers have opposing blades that are spaced closely enough together to make it difficult for an object to inadvertently get between the blades. However, such close spacing, and even the shape of the blades themselves, may make it difficult to position the tool for precise trimming or for removing material very close to a part of an object that is preferably not to be cut. For example, one may wish to trim the end of a string or thread projecting from a knot without cutting into the knot itself. Other cutting tools may fold in such a way as to protect sharp or pointed parts when blades on the tool are placed in a stowed position. It may be difficult to open such a tool one-handed. For example, a fisherman may find it challenging to hold a fishing rod, fishing lure, leader line, and folding scissors all at the same time while attempting to open the scissors and trim the line.
What is needed is a system is a cutting tool that may safely be carried in stowed position without the need for a separate carrying case. What is further needed is a cutting tool that is suitable for making small, precisely placed cuts. What is also needed is a cutting tool that may be easily operated and opened and closed with one hand.